custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Jekkai (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Jekkai was a novice Toa of Ice, who was charged with protecting the Kanohi Avohkii by the Order of Mata-Nui, in the Fractures Universe. Biography Early life Similarly to the majority of other Toa of Ice, Jekkai began his life as a Ko-Matoran on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. He was eventually placed in the Southern Continent with a small population of Matoran. Whilst in his village, Jekkai found work as a scientist, specializing in the school of Biology. He was particularly knowledgeable on subject of the anatomy of the smaller Rahi species used by his fellow villagers, such as Dermis Turtles and Mahi. Sarnii Several centuries later, when a number of "fixed" Matoran were shipped to the Southern Continent by Karzahni, Jekkai began to find discontent in his life. He desired to escape the Southern Continent and to lead a scholarly life by becoming a Seer in Ko-Metru. A Vo-Matoran named Sarnii soon learnt of his aspirations to escape the dead-end settlement and began lusting after him. Seeing the opportunity to escape the Southern Continent and travel to Metru-Nui, where she could be rebuilt into her original form, Sarnii began manipulating the young scientist, coaxing him to a point where he developed an attraction to her. After several months of a one-sided relationship, Sarnii insisted that Jekkai married her as evidence of his undying love for her, though this partnership was purely for her own ends, under the illusion that her husband would fulfill her dreams, and help her to escape her remote and isolated life on the Southern Continent. Reluctantly, Jekkai accepted to the temptress' demands and the couple became betrothed. However, Jekkai swiftly lost interest in his dreams of escaping the Southern Continent and aspired to become a Teacher, to educate other Matoran of scientific principles, much to the contempt of Sarnii. This conscious decision to give up on an exotic and prosperous lifestyle was the polar opposite to the future that his late wife craved, hence became a source of friction between the couple. Not only did Jekkai's choice permanently destroy any chance of her getting to Metru-Nui through him – which was her one clear motive in marrying him – it was an occupation that would bring Sarnii down in the social standings and condemn her to spend the rest of her life on Voya-Nui. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Consequently the Order of Mata Nui began conscripting Matoran to serve as soldiers in the upcoming conflict. Seeking to evade the conflict, but still facing severe problems in their marriage, the couple did not volunteer to fight in the ensuing conflict. Instead they relocated themselves to a fortress village in a mountainous region of the Northern Continent, which they defended with a number of other Matoran. At this point in the history of the War, however, Toa Takanuva was killed and his Kanohi Avohkii was smuggled back into the Order of Mata Nui's possession. As the organisation required a secret bunker with which to hide the coveted Kanohi, the Jekkai and Sarnii's village was selected and the Kanohi was hidden in the settlement, which was renamed Marlott. Three Order of Mata Nui agents joined the community of Matoran, along with two Turaga and several other Matoran who either objected to or had been injured during the war. It was here that Jekkai became a guard to the village shrine and Sarnii refused to work altogether in protest. Life as a Toa However, roughly a century before the end of the war, one of the Turaga delivered a Toa Stone to Jekkai, recognizing his potential and willpower. Surrounded by Toa who had taken similar forms to the Toa Mata, Jekkai transformed into a Toa if Ice and began training to defend his village. However, this change further angered Sarnii, who knew it meant that her husband was now anchored to the village. While Jekkai is conscious of this, he refused to accept her feelings and chose to pursue his own sense of fulfillment as a Toa in the village that his wife so desperately hated, causing their relationship to decay when Sarnii realized that he will not offer her the that escape she desired. ''Zero Hour'' Several months into his experience as a Toa, however, Jekkai was faced with a number of obstacles. He had become a slow learner and continuously failed his training exercises until Toa Salu publicly refused to continue acting as his mentor. Additionally, he became unable to concentrate, becoming unable to master his Elemental Ice powers with the help of Toa Merra. He thus had to resort to meditation with Salaak before being able to attempt to use his Kanohi. In conjunction with this multitude of unfortunate circumstances, Jekkai was offered no support from Turaga Haru and was constantly criticized by his wife, who began to speak of leaving him for more competent members of the village's community. Motivated to embark on a path of self-betterment, Jekkai attempted to train himself by engaging a trained Fusa in combat for his Mask of Conjuring. Unfortunately, he was overwhelmed by the Rahi, which had been trained to guard the Kanohi with tremendous hostility, as sight which attracted the attention of a wandering De-Matoran, named Sonitous. Intent on offering guidance, Sonitous embarked on a short walk with Jekkai, on which he counselled the Toa on the three virtues. The following day, Jekkai slipped away from his duties and sat on the edge of Inika Falls, a spot that he frequently visited to contemplate his worldly thoughts. However, he was interrupted by Toa Merra, who arrived on the scene to show Alika the remains of a fallen Toa of Fire in the hopes that it would prompt her to take control of her life. Merra then advised Jekkai to part company with Sarnii on account of her continued toying with his heart. Though reluctant to admit that he had a problem, Jekkai eventually accepted her advise and began a rigorous quest to redeem himself in his self image by training. He traveled to the lakeside with Merra and was tasked with balancing atop an uneven rock jutting out of the lake for a full hour so as to earn a Kanohi mask. However, the comments of spectators caused the Toa of Ice to lose focus and fall into the current within a few minutes of starting, restarting the task twice. Whilst the Toa were divided, however, the Cult of Darkness launched its first series of attacks on the village, coordinating a successful strike against the fortress of Marlott. Simultaneously, a rogue Toa of Air named Leontes and a Skakdi named Oltab ambushed Merra and Jekkai at the lakeside. Jekkai was forced to jump off the rock to safety, but was unable to reach the shore and, instead, got swept up in the current of the lake. Whilst clinging on to rocks at the bottom of the stream, he witnessed Leontes incapacitate an Onu-Matoran named Kapla. Shortly after witnessing this scene, Jekkai was pulled away into a subterranean water channel and hurled down a waterfall, where he too lost consciousness and sank deeper into the plunge pool. Fortunately, the young Toa of Ice was saved by Thode, a Toa of Plasma turned mercenary, who had been hired by the Order of Mata Nui to ensure the safekeeping of the Avohkii following an anonymous tip that an attempt would be made on the mask. Thode mistook Jekkai for a Toa of Lightning was he dragged him from the current. Thode then accompanied Jekkai to the lakeside of the village, where a number of Matoran were being attacked by Toa Leontes and Field Marshal Oltab, two high-ranking Cult of Darkness operatives. Thode proceeded to disarm the Skakdi using Jekkai's Ice Shard, then later intervened to prevent him from killing Alika. Whilst the battle was transpiring, however, Jekkai was instructed to get the Matoran to safety. He thus fled the scene with Sonitous, Vancha, and Pofia in tow. The survivors then encountered Lugat, who had survived an encounter of his own. Formulating a strategy, Sonitous pointed out that the Cult of Darkness must have also attacked the fortress of Marlott. Having lost the Avohkii in a single afternoon due to slacking, the Matoran resolved to return to Marlott to fight for their home and honor the Matoran who had died delivering the mask. Sonitous then appointed himself as Jekkai's new trainer and set off with him to search for a Kanohi Kaukau. Upon arriving at the obstacle course, however, it swiftly became apparent that a Rahkshi Guurahk was in the area around the mask. Conscious that the Rahkshi's Kraata could infect the Kanohi from a distance, Jekkai was forced to take action, recovering the mask as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, whilst climbing a tree above the Guurahk, a number of creaking branches betrayed the Toa of Ice, revealing his location to the Rahkshi and forcing Sonitous to intervene, throwing a rock at the creature then later striking it with a metal spade. Whilst the Toa and Matoran squabbled about their tactics, however, the Guurahk managed to strike Sonitous with a devastating energy blast before pinning Jekkai down. Valuing Jekkai's life more than his own, Sonitous pulled himself to his feet and began taunting the Rahkshi, prompting it to strike him with a second energy blast, this time throwing him back several bio. The De-Matoran then disappeared into the surrounding shrubland, leaving only his spade behind. Horrified by the spectacle, Jekkai experienced a surge of adrenalin, prompting him to push the Rahkshi back then break the creature's neck from behind, a hugely controversial tactic. Shaken by the experience, the Toa turned to claim his Kanohi only to find that it had become infected regardless of Sonitous' efforts. Struggling in a moral dilemma over the loss of Sonitous and his brutal treatment of the Guurahk, Jekkai donned a dark cloak and took to the wilderness, following the river back up towards Marlott's outer grounds, contemplating just how far he had fallen. However, Jekkai's attention was swiftly caught by Makuta Scarla's manifesto, which echoed across the valley. Traveling alone, Jekkai managed to creep towards the Makuta and witnessed the execution of Toa Salu. When the Cult of Darkness members left to pursue Toa Merra's resistance group, Salu was left to die alone, prompting Jekkai to reveal himself and unsuccessfully attempted to nurse Salu back to health. The Toa of Air hurriedly informed him both of the situation in Marlott and of a hidden chest buried out in the wilderness containing instructions on how to proceed. In his dying breaths, Salu cautioned Jekkai not to return to the village, claiming that his duty was instead to ensuring the safety of the Avohkii. In his dying words, he then advised Jekkai not to march to the Order of Mata Nui's flute and to instead find his own path, finally accepting the young Toa as a brother in spite of his failures. After Salu's passing, Jekkai swore an oath that he would honor his mentor's teachings and removed his chains and restraints. He then dragged the Toa of Air's body down to the lakeside, where he buried him in the soil and erected a tombstone. Jekkai then trailed after Merra's resistance group, eventually stumbling across their campsite later that night and informing the survivors of Salu's cryptic final words. Resolving to avenge the murder of her fallen brother, Toa Merra proposed a counterattack to win back Marlott, ambush the Cult of Darkness, and free the remaining prisoners. Eager to carry out Salu's last wishes, Jekkai sided with Merra's cause. The following morning, Jekkai accompanied Turaga Autolycus to a secluded region in the forest where Toa Salu's personal artifacts were hidden. With the Turaga's guidance, Jekkai was able to activate his elemental powers and break the lock on the chest, revealing its contents: a broken Kanohi mask, a photograph of Salu embracing his lover, a map detailing the, a Rahi horn, and a small rock which Autolycus believed the late Toa intended to use as a Toa Stone for a future generation. Curious as to the nature of his trainer, and also wondering whether or not he had truly accepted him, Jekkai asked the Turaga which Matoran in the village he supposed Salu had intended to pick. The Turaga suggested Carnac and Sonitous, both of whom were capable and good-natured individuals, though they apparently lacked the spark of furtive uneasiness that would allow them to fully appreciate the power and responsibility that entailed duty as a Toa. Autolycus then expressed his truest sentiment: that Jekkai was the only Matoran in the village capable of such true respect for his role and that he was therefore the only suitable candidate to become a Toa. Sensing that their journey had reached its end, Autolycus closed the chest containing Salu's belongings, covered it up, then led Jekkai back to the campsite. Two days later, the Matoran had settled into their rugged style of living and were beginning to concern themselves with moral issues, sparking numerous arguments and strong desires to retaliate. Still fired up by Autolycus' vow that he was the most worthy villager to have become a Toa, Jekkai resolved to continue his training, using one of Salu's scrolls to determine to locations of his hidden Kanohi masks and using the search for Kanohi as a personal desire to prove himself a capable Toa. During this time, Jekkai was able to retrieve his Kanohi Faxon, Volitak, Rau, Mask of Conjuring, and Mask of Sensory Aptitude. Having made tremendous progress over the previous two days, Toa Thode resolved to indulge the young Toa into a fraction of his backstory, discussing the fate of Toa Kualus a Toa of Ice on his original Toa Team who departed the group to become a Toa Hagah. Sensing that Jekkai did not have the killer instinct that he required in order to battle, Thode revealed the corpse of Nordix, a mutated Matoran whom Thode had killed two days prior. Strapping the body up against a tree, Thode commanded Jekkai to decapitate it, his reasoning being that Jekkai must be prepared to deal the less glamorous but necessarily blows that accompanied battle. Hesitantly, Jekkai advanced forward and proceeded to hack at the Matoran's neck with the blunt combat knife Thode had provided him with. Shortly after this deed, Thode led Jekkai back to the Matoran, who were gathered for one of Autolycus' speeches in anticipation of battle to come. Upon seeing the two Toa advance, Autolycus drew his speech to an end then hobble away. When questioned by Toa Merra, Thode revealed that Jekkai had made commendable progress and that he may now in fact be ready to fight the following day. Concerned for the young Toa's survival, Merra provided him with a Kanohi Calix and proposed to imbue him with her Elite Toa armor, allowing her to pilot the Exo Toa suit without the cumbersome extra layers of protection. Feeling ill-deserving of his Elite Toa armor, Jekkai was at first apprehensive of change, though he ultimately donned the Calix and re-armored himself, leaving his old mask and plating behind a tree. Upon inspection, both Thode and Turaga Autolycus agreed that he now looked the part of a Toa. The mercenary then honored him with the Frost Saber, a weapon that had originally belonged to his brother-Toa, Kualus. Jekkai adopted the weapon, noting that it had never been used and had been kept in remarkable condition. At this point, Merra emerged from behind her own tree to consolidate the plan before the Toa parted their separate ways. Jekkai, however, spotted Kapla skirting around the village and heading into unfamiliar territory. Fearful that the Matoran was wandering into danger, Jekkai chose to accompany him some distance. Finally alone with one of the few Matoran who had shown him kindness over the years, the two began recounting past experiences and discussing the nature of Jekkai's induction into Toahood. While Jekkai remained entirely optimistic of his efforts, the Onu-Matoran cautioned that such a desire to rewrite his character would leave very little of the Jekkai he had once known and that he would be better off trying to find a sense of identity that was uniquely his own. The Matoran then stopped to remark a curious tree, which had grown stunted in a clearing. Aware that he could not give Jekkai the council that he so desperately needed about being a Toa in this time, Kapla resolved instead to council him about moral integrity. Using a number of fishing metaphors, the Matoran of Earth cautioned him not to over-step his reach and to remain fundamentally true to himself before he departed the scene, leaving Jekkai alone with the stunted tree and contemplating the most striking advise he had been given. Abilities and Traits Being a Ko-Matoran, Jekkai would have possessed a minuscule amount of control over the element of Ice. As such, he was able to endure severely cold temperatures. As a Toa of Ice, Jekkai was capable of creating, absorbing and manipulating the element of Ice, though he has not fully mastered his control of the element. Mask and Tools Jekkai wore an unknown Great Kanohi. Additionally, Jekkai's Shard Sword could be used to channel hiss elemental Ice powers, and for melee combat. Forms Quotes Trivia *Although Jekkai served as an Order of Mata Nui operative, he was never granted permission to join the organization and is not an official servant. *Initially, it was decided that Jekkai would wear a Kanohi Calix. However, seeing as the helmet that was used for him bore no resemblance to the Kanohi, it was decided that his Kanohi power would remain a mystery, which he is yet to unlock. Appearances *''Zero Hour'' **''Zero Hour: Prequel'' - First Appearance Category:User:BobTheDoctor27 Category:Toa of Ice Category:Toa Category:Ice Category:Residents of Morica Category:Matoran Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Characters